peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 March 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-03-09 ; Comments * Peel plays several tracks from Morrissey's latest LP and thought this album was better than the last Smiths' LP. He also predicts that the track Late Night, Maudlin Street would be in this year's Festive Fifty, which he turns out correct, as it actually entered at number 22 in that chart at the end of the year. * Peel plays a couple of tracks from Stump's latest LP. * Peel encourages his listeners to hear the John Peel In Russia documentary on Radio One this Saturday and also says that when he was in Russia, he heard The Pocket Womad compilation album featuring musicians around the world. Sessions *Heresy #2. Recorded: 1988-03-01. Tracklisting *Stump: Eager Bereaver (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign :(JP: 'And here's a record which could easily go in the charts. It's bit embarrassing playing new records on these programmes, because so many go in the charts these days. Two this year alone, this could be the next, S-Express')''Peel indeed was right, S-Express' track did go in the charts, right to the top at number 1 in the UK singles chart *S-Express: Theme From S-Express (12") Rhythm King *Heresy: Consume / Face Up To It (session) *Ofra Haza: Im Nin'Alu (Played In Full Mix) (12") Globe Style *Morrissey: Alsatian Cousin (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Morrissey: Little Man, What Now? (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Ann Peebles: I Feel Like Breaking Up Somebody's Home Tonight (LP - Straight From The Heart) Hi *Darling Buds: Shame On You (12") Native :(JP: 'Now after Shame On You, the Shamen or Sham-en, as they rather be. There is an extra-terrestrial intelligence at work at putting these programmes together, this is called Knature Of A Girl')'' *Shamen: Knature Of A Girl (12") Moksha *Heresy: Into The Grey (session) *Marla Mar & The Good And Plenty Cru: Here We Go (7") Champion $''' *Morrissey: The Ordinary Boys (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Marxist Brothers: Rudo Ibofu (v/a LP - "Goodbye Sandra" : Zimbabwe Hits Volume Two) Discafrique *Buy Off The Bar: There's No Fridge On The Bristol Bridge (10" - The 2nd Peel Session) Bang Bang Bang *Sweat Boyz: Do You Wanna Jack ? (12") West Madison Street '''$ :(JP: 'I'd quite like to jack, but if I would do it here in the studio, I suspect I will find myself in the industrial injuries compensation board, if such an organisation still exists, within seconds') *Heresy: When Unity Becomes Solidarity (session) *Mega City Four: Miles Apart (7" - Miles Apart / Running In Darkness) Primitive *Three Wize Men: Cruising For A Bruising (12") Rhythm King *Morrissey: Everyday Is Like Sunday (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Premature Baby's: What's The Difference? (7" - Lee Cheat And Steal) Depression *King Stitt: Fire Corner (v/a LP - "Keep On Coming Through The Door..." Jamaican Deejay Music 1969 - 1973) Trojan *Live Skull: Slugfest (LP - Dusted) Homestead *Heresy: The Street Enters The House / Cornered Rat (session) :(JP: 'Oh yes, here's a curious thing, somebody sent me records from Brazil, including an LP, their third I think, by a band Fellini, you may recall if you're a regular listener to the programme, when their first LP came out, must be four or five years ago now, I played a track or two from it, so I put it on, listened to side 1, it's alright, turned over to side 2, and heard this') *Fellini: Pai The track has Peel's voice from his show introducing the band. (LP - 3 Lugares Diferentes) Baratos Afins *Stump: Living It Down (LP - A Fierce Pancake) Ensign *Kalinka Valcheva / Valika Andonova / Paulina Gortscheva / Stoyanka Boneva: Dve Tourlaski Pesen = Teasing (v/a CD - Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares: Volume 2) 4AD *Flatmates: Shimmer (7") Subway Organization *Todd 1 And Johnny D: That's The Way All The Way Live (12" - All The Ladies In The House / That's The Way All The Way Live) Cut Up! :(Stereo Sequence trailer by Johnnie Walker) *Heresy: Open Up (session) *Giant Sand: Right Makes Right (LP - Storm) Demon *Bhundu Boys: Vakaringa Dombo (v/a cassette - The Pocket Womad) WOMAD *Morrissey: Late Night, Maudlin Street (LP - Viva Hate) His Master's Voice *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9647XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE004 ;Length *1) 1:57:41 *2) 01:20:41 (1:03:14 -1:13:08) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE004 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1988 Lee Tape 4 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9647/1) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library